Apologia para Arthur Kirkland
by octavaluna-801
Summary: Todos los fans de hetalia conocemos al dulce tsundere y alcoholico Artie. Pero... ¿como es en realidad Reino Unido? ¿Seguro que tenemos la idea exacta de él? Si le pokeas demasaido, no te regañará, te arrancará el brazo de cuajo.


los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen, si fuera así... uy si fuera así... ejem... bueno en ternimos suaves, habría que comprar muuucho lubricante.

* * *

_**Apología para Igirisu : Escrito después de leer muuuuuuuuuuuuchos fics de Hetalia seguidos y acabar medio llorando por Artie.  
**_

Nacido de la magia del pueblo celta, en un tiempo pasado él fue el centro del mundo. Con un poder incomparable en mar y tierra, aplastaba a sus enemigos como moscas insignificantes.

Piratas y corsarios; hombres de una crueldad y fuerza que hacía rugir el océano. Corría el rumor de que nacían del mar y de la sangre de sus reinas con el destino de dominar los siete mares. Guerreros; valientes y entregados, con una moral más alta que las montañas más hermosas.

De una pequeña isla derivó un imperio de leones, aquellos que les temían estaban convencidos que el mismísimo Satanás guiaba sus tropas a la batalla, y el mitológico Cracker, corazón de Hades, cubría sus barcos con amor. Teoría que se intensificó al revolucionar estos el orden religioso establecido y crear su propia manera de entender a Dios.

Sí, había perdido casi todos los dominios que conquistó antaño. ¿Y qué país no lo hizo? El todopoderoso Imperio romano desapareció sin rastro. El glorioso reino de España, la tierra de la pasión que fue gobernante del un tercio del mundo, ahora sólo tenía su pequeña península ahogada por la crisis económica y el fracaso académico,Francia, en cuya posesión llegó a estar la mayor parte de Europa, ni siquiera dejó legado de lengua y costumbres en aquellos lugares. Rusia que fue el corazón de la terrorífica URS, se había quedado solo con un territorio que aunque fuese enorme no podía ser habitado en la mayor parte de este.

Lo había perdido casi todo, pero no fue el único. ¡Ah espera! ¿Y qué pasa con los territorios de ultramar? ¿No posee acaso él la mayor cantidad de estos últimos? Quizás no haya perdido todo al fin y al cabo.

¿No fue él siempre fue el primero en todo? La primera nación en tachar la maldita ley Sálica de su constitución y así, tras perder la fuerza bruta, levantarse de nuevo, esta vez como una envidiada potencia económica. Con Su majestad Victoria al mando se extendió por la nueva Europa como la nación más industrializada y tierra que se revolucionaba tecnológicamente, descubría maravillas científicas, y educaba mentes abiertas con espíritu liberal, ya sea en relación al sexo o a la religión. Todo ello sin olvidar su propia historia, su cultura, todo aquello que le ayudó a formarse tal como es, lo bueno y lo malo.

Puede que ahora no fuese el mejor, pero si uno de los mejores. La sexta potencia mundial para ser exactos. Algunos otros datos afirman que incluso la cuarta. Su idioma se considera el más importante del mundo, y su acento el más prestigioso de todos. Manchester aún en día es el ícono del futbol. La música más poderosa corre por sus venas como la sangre. Con un nivel de alfabetismo total y el hogar de casi todas las universidades más prestigiosas de Europa. Por la belleza de sus paisajes y monumentos son atraídos miles de turistas cada año y por la belleza de sus gentes suspiran hombres y mujeres en todo el mundo.

Tierra de contrastes: **historia y progreso, educación y vandalismo, orden y revolución, elegancia y nuevos estilos, magia y tecnología, misterio y ciencias…**

Respetado, recordado, importante, su palabra tiene un peso excepcional en cualquier reunión mundial. Tiene enemigos pero ninguno se atreve a tocarle, tiene amigos, y los aprecia.

Él es **Arthur Kirkland**. Él es el **Reino unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte**.

Puede que sea tsundere, pero sabe cuando hace falta dejar de jugar y sacar su vena yandere.

Puede que le guste beber, pero no es un alcohólico perdido.

Puede que sea bastante antiguo, pero no es ningún viejo.

Puede que le guste recordar, pero también vive el presente preparándose para el futuro.

Puede que ya no sea tan grande como antaño, pero continua siendo uno de los más importantes, cuando otros ni han sobrevivido.

Puede que tenga las cejas grandes, pero es sumamente atractivo.

Puede que sea delgado, pero es tremendamente sensual…

**¡Y LO SABE!**

Así que ya se puede representar en hetalia a los personajes de manera comica y divertida... es es bueno, sino nos dormiriamos con la serie, no?

Pero no creo que haya que olvidar que los fans suelen transformar demasiado la imagen de los personajes. Aveces he llegado a leer historias en las que esta nación es dejada por los suelos, comparando incluso con como los representa hidecazu.

Ojo! No estoy hablando de OOC, sino de cierto nivel de poco conocimiento de la nación en si. Creo que el principal objetovo de hetalia, es promover la cultura entre sus fans, no causar el efecto contrario.

Amo los fics que escribis! los adoro! la mayoría... he de reconocer mi pecado, me encanta el lindo Iggy **si es que e staaaaan mono / **

... pero han habido dos o tres que me han inspirado para escribir esto u.u

simplemente para no olvidar lo que es él en realidad, y que si se pokeas durante mucho tiempo no te va a regañar, sino que te puede arrancar el brazo de cuajo.

Gracias por leer, espero no haber ofendido a nadie ^^

P.D: lo que puse de los otros países no iba tampoco en modo de ofensa. Sólo para recalcar lo genial que es Arthur.


End file.
